


Remnants of the Jungle, Book 2

by Emerald1



Series: Remnants [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team settles into their new reality and Abby gets curious about the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remnants of the Jungle, Book II

With the final screw in place, Gibbs stood to survey his handiwork. The king size bed at the motel had been a little small for the four of them. They'd made it work, but that had been due to being out of their minds with lust more than anything else. This weekend he didn't want any of them worrying about being cramped or falling off the bed. Tim had agreed and had found a supplier for the largest mattresses available. They'd measured the former guest room and ordered a foam mattresses as wide as the room. Now a reinforced frame was ready and waiting for the delivery.

\---NCIS---

Abby Sciuto was not an agent, but in her own way she was an investigator and she knew there was something up with her favorite team. The minimal personal space they usually gave each other was now totally gone as they easily brushed up against one another. Then there was the monthly girl's night between her and Ziva where she'd always tease the other woman about dragging McGee to bed. Usually, Ziva would alternate between intrigued and embarrassed, but this time she gave a knowing smile and changed the subject.

The final straw was discovering that McGee had placed an online order for a one hundred count box of condoms. Abby was fully prepared to share her former lover, but she wasn't ready to be cut out of the picture. The team wasn't on call this weekend. She'd let them have Friday night, but come Saturday morning, they had some explaining to do.

\---NCIS---

"We might have a problem." It was early Friday afternoon and the team was hoping to not catch a new case that would interfere with their weekend plans. Ziva had waited to voice her concerns until she was sure they wouldn't be overheard, so that meant in the sedan on their way back from canvassing the neighbors as they worked one of their current cold cases. "Abby is pushing for me to help her talk McGee into having that three-way she has always talked about."

Tim didn't seem surprised. "It's Abby, what do you expect? Once she gets an idea in her head, it's always there. I wouldn't be surprised if she followed one of us to see what's going on if Ziva keeps turning her down."

"You suggesting that you and Ziva do it? Without us?" Tony's voice raised in protest and Gibbs looked upset, too, as he looked up in the rear view mirror at McGee.

"No, I'm suggesting that we turn the tables on her and give her a show she'll never forget. Abby's more of a voyeur than Tony."

"Hey!" Tony automatically protested, then Tim's comment fully caught up with his brain. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Give her a hot enough scene and she'll come without even touching herself." Of the four of them, Tim was the only one with an intimate history with Abby, so they took him at his word.

Gibbs had always been curious what two geeks could get up to. "You've got something in mind?"

Tony looked over his shoulder at his teammate in the back seat before turning back to their boss. "Of course he does, so spill, Probie."

McGee's plan was simple, masterful and had the other three squirming in their seats. "Tonight, McGee?"

"No, she won't show up tonight, Ziva. She's got that thing planned with the nuns and she won't back out on her commitment."

"Saturday, then?" Tony was glad that tonight would be just for the four of them. He wasn't willing to admit it, but he was a little nervous about an encounter without the support of the pollen from the pod. Gibbs picked up on the nervousness and pulled him aside later.

"Tony, if you're having second thoughts about this, you need to tell us now."

"No." Tony's raised voice caught the attention of several people and he forced himself to calm down as he followed Gibbs into the elevator.

Once the elevator was moving, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch. "Talk to me, Tony."

Tony paced, running his hands through his hair as he prowled the small space. "I guess I'm just worried, you know, that I won't be able to perform as well without..."

"The pollen? Do you think any of us are going to at that level again?" Gibbs shook his head, a hungry look in his eyes. "As great as that would be, I'm not sure how many times we could survive that."

Tony knew that Gibbs was right. The heavy dose McGee had been hit with had left him trembling for several days after their long night. It didn't relieve his worry, however. While he was thinking, Gibbs stepped in back of him, close enough that he could feel the heat of the other man's body and the air movement against his ear as he spoke.

"This weekend, when you're sitting on Tim's lap, riding his long dick and Ziva is naked and on her knees in front of you, sucking you off and your lips are wrapped around my dick as you suck my dry, I bet you're going to be just as turned on as the rest of us." As he reached for the emergency stop Gibbs made a show of looking down at the tent that was forming in DiNozzo's designer slacks. "See, no problem." 

"Fuck." Tony hastily adjusted himself before the doors opened. "That really wasn't fair, Boss."

Gibbs laughed at the whine in Tony's voice. "Yeah, but you love it."

Nothing else was said until Tony sat at his desk and Gibbs leaned close, but spoke loud enough for McGee to hear. "Kinda puts a whole new meaning to 'get your ass in gear, DiNozzo' doesn't it?"

Gibbs smirked before returning to his own desk. It was quiet until Abby came through the bullpen to say goodbye before the weekend started.

"So, McGee, got any good plans for the weekend?"

Finishing his last report, Tim didn't look up when he answered her, but he did smile. "You know me, Abs. I've always got my fingers in something."

Tony made a strangling sound and started coughing, which distracted Abby from questioning him further.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Tony dropped his overnight bag in horror as he walked in the door at Gibbs' place. The older man was very carefully stacking firewood in preparation of starting a fire. Four well seasoned steaks were on a platter, ready to be cooked. "You're just starting the fire now? It'll take hours before we're ready to eat. I'm hungry now."

 

"Hungry for what, DiNozzo? You hoping for steak, dick or pussy?"

 

"Well, yeah." Tony gave a cocky grin. "All of the above, Boss? Where's McGee and Ziva? I thought they'd beat me here."

 

They'd left early so Ziva could drop her car off to be serviced and McGee was her ride. "I heard McGee say something about lingerie."

 

"He took her lingerie shopping without me?"

 

"Guess it will be a surprise."

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Despite the shopping trip, Tim and Ziva arrived just as Gibbs was getting ready to put the steaks on the fire.

 

"So, what'da buy?" Tony was trying for casual and failing miserably as he peered at the two bags. "We get to see it tonight?"

 

McGee smiled as Ziva went into the kitchen. "When Abby and I were together, she'd love to watch porn while we were having sex. There was this one scene she loved to watch of a daisy chain fuck and the woman was very pretty with dark, curly hair and was wearing nothing but a garter belt, hose and heels."

 

"So, it's for tomorrow? No preview?"

 

Ziva's voice drifted in from the kitchen. "No preview, Tony." Just as Gibbs was pulling the steaks out of the fireplace, she returned with a bowl of garlic mashed potatoes. There was something about the apron she was wearing that caught Tony's eye and when she turned around, he realized that was all she was wearing.

 

While Tony and Tim grinned at each other, she retreated to the kitchen, only to return with a cutting board and a sharp kitchen knife. Instead of handing each of them a chunk of steak as was his norm, Gibbs carefully and systematically sliced the steak into thin strips.

 

"You want us to get the plates, Boss?" Tim started to get up, but Gibbs shook his head.

 

"Don't need plates, McGee." Gibbs nodded at Ziva, who let the apron fall away before laying down on the coffee table. Gibbs picked up the bowl of garlic potatoes and coated her with it before laying out the steak slices, setting Ziva's portion aside. "By the way, dessert's on McGee tonight."

 

Ziva gave McGee a wicked look. "Literally."

 

The three men stripped and knelt down next to Ziva. Tony settled between her spread legs to feast on the meat and potatoes on her belly, while Gibbs and McGee found their dinners on her breasts. They took turns feeding her from the food they'd set aside, Ziva licking the potatoes off of their fingers.

 

By the time dinner was over, Ziva was trembling uncontrollably. All it took was for Tony to bump her clit one time with his nose and she climaxed with a scream. Grinning at the other two men, Tony started circling that nub, this time with his tongue, setting off one climax after another. When she finally slumped back onto the table, Tim reached over and started kissing and licking Tony's face.

 

"Mmm, garlic and Ziva. That's a pretty good combination."

 

Gibbs came up behind him, nuzzling his neck. "I'm looking forward to chocolate and McGee." As Gibbs supervised, Tim lay down on the recently vacated table and Ziva returned to the kitchen for the dessert ingredients. Handing the whipped cream to Tony, she started with the chocolate syrup, holding the squeeze bottle several feet in the air over McGee and letting it dribble over him. She started at the base of his throat and moved down slowly, swinging the bottle back and forth to cover him from side to side.

 

Tony followed behind with the can of pressurized whipped cream, spraying it on Tim. First he squirted two large circles, on of each of Tim's nipples. Then, being Tony, he drew a smiley face on his belly before fully covering Tim's erect cock and balls. Candy sprinkles were next and Tim couldn't quite stop the giggle when he was tickled by the tiny sprinkles rolling into his belly button. Finally, a maraschino cherry was carefully perched on the tip of his cock.

 

Tim had to roll his eyes at the symbolism. "A cherry, DiNozzo? Really?"

 

Gibbs just snorted and moved to kneel between Tim's legs, much like Tony had done earlier with Ziva. With one swipe of his tongue he had the cherry in his mouth, stem and all. They watched his mouth moving and then a minute later, Gibbs pulled the stem out of his mouth, tied in a knot.

 

"Damn, Boss." Tony took the tied stem and looked closely at it. "You have got to teach me how to do that."

 

Smirking, Gibbs returned his attention to Tim's cock, licking every speck of toppings off it, leaving the flesh even harder than it was before. Ziva and Tony went to work on the rest of him. Ziva sucked and nibbled on his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, while Tony carefully licked every drop of chocolate and whipped cream off his stomach. Tim let out a shout when Tony pressed his lips against Tim's belly button and sucked all the candy sprinkles up out of the sensitive dimple.

 

They were all ready for the next step and Gibbs grabbed Tim's hands and tugged. "Upstairs, this table isn't going to take much more of this."

 

Kissing and groping each other, they made their way up the stairs and into the new playroom. As they tumbled through the door, Tony wrapped his hand around Tim's long cock, giving it a couple of tugs.

 

Tim slid his hand between Tony's butt cheeks, rubbing his finger against his hole, and smiled when Tony thrust back against his hand. "You want that, Tony? Ready to get fucked again?"

 

"Yes." Having reached the large bed, Tony knelt on the edge, spreading his legs enough to expose himself. Tim held his hand out and Ziva gave his fingers a liberal coating of lube before crawling up on the bed next to Tony. Gibbs stayed standing next to McGee, stroking his fingers up and down Tim's sides as he watched Tim slide a finger into Tony.

 

No longer a virgin and knowing what pleasure was coming, Tony eagerly thrust back against the hand that was preparing him, urging Tim to add a second finger, then demanding to be taken. Tim surprised them all by slapping Tony's flank. "I'm not rushing, not going to risk hurting you."

 

If anything, Tim slowed down his prep, making Ziva laugh at Tony's wail. "He is taking his time, is he not, Tony?"

 

"Killing me here, Probie. Ziva, come here."

 

Tim laughed as he scraped across Tony's prostate, making him howl. "I believe I'm the prob-er today, Tony and you're not fucking Ziva like that, she's going to ride you." Satisfied with the prep, Tim pulled his fingers out and rearranged Tony on the bed so that he was on his back, his head almost hanging off the edge.

 

Having a pretty good idea what McGee had in mind, Gibbs handed one condom to Ziva while he rolled the other one on Tim's shaft. His cock sheathed, Tim crawled between Tony's legs and lifted the other man's butt up onto his lap before sliding inside. Once Tim was buried balls deep in Tony, he nodded at Ziva and she climbed onto Tony, cowgirl style. Tim grasped Tony's cock and guided him into her.

 

While the three of them settled into a rhythm, the fourth member of the group moved into position. Gibbs stood on the floor, kneeling against the bed, his balls just above Tony's face. Ziva eagerly starting sucking his cock while Tony worked his ball sack, occasionally rising up to lick the underside of his dick. Above them, Gibbs and McGee shared a smile as McGee slowly stroked in and out of Tony, who was unable to move.

 

Any doubts Tony had were long gone, even if the slow fucking was about to drive him mad. Tim was setting the pace and as he'd slide deeply into Tony, Ziva would raise up until just the head of Tony's cock was inside her. Then as Tim would pull out, she'd slowly sink down. He'd tried moving to force them to speed up, but that had only gotten Tony a playful slap on his thigh. Even Gibbs was setting a slow pace, forcing Ziva to back off when he started to get close. Tony wondered if the other man had something else planned for the night.

 

Nothing was said as they enjoyed the moment. Eventually, Ziva's rhythm faltered and she started grinding herself harder against Tony. Sensing she was close, he slid one hand between their bodies and started fingering her.

 

Ziva started panting and then cried out, her internal walls tightening around Tony, pulling him over the edge with her. Gibbs had already pulled back and they heard his order to McGee. "Don't come, I'm not done with you yet."

 

As Tony bucked and rode out the last of his orgasm, Tim breathed hard through his mouth, forcing himself to wait.

 

Other than to slide further back up onto the bed so Tony's head was no longer hanging off the edge, Tony and Ziva didn't move much, waiting to see what Gibbs had in mind for McGee. Since McGee was more experienced, it didn't take Gibbs long to prepare him and was able to quickly lay behind him.

 

Spooned together, Gibbs slid into Tim, lifting Tim's leg up and back to drape over Gibbs', fully exposing both men. Licking his lips, Tony crawled over to join them, tugging the condom off of Tim's dick. Starting at the back of Gibbs' balls, he ran his tongue up over his balls, to the few inches of cock that wasn't buried in Tim. Stopping at the edge of the condom, Tony moved onto to Tim, exploring every inch of his peritoneum, then up onto his balls and cock. He circled his tongue around the head before reversing and working his way back down, ending up where he started – with Gibbs' sack in his mouth, sucking gently. Tony let one of his hands work its way up Tim's chest and Tim wound his fingers through Tony's while Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

 

Ziva was going to join him, but she became enthralled with the way Gibbs, Tony and Tim were touching each other that she just laid down and watched. Tim was so close that it didn't take long and he threw his head back with a silent scream. Tony took every drop before moving up and sharing it with Gibbs. Sated and sleepy, Tim watched as the two men passed his seed back and forth, slowly exploring each other's mouths.

 

When the evening's play finally ended, only Ziva had enough energy to climb off the bed and fetch the blankets as the three cleaned up with baby wipes. Once that was done, the four curled around each other and slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Abby didn't know what was going on with her team, but she was determined to find out. Starting early that morning, she'd driven out to McGee's apartment only to find it empty, his car gone from its assigned space. At Ziva's she encountered the same results, then Tony's. She thought about going to the Yard and tracking their cell phones, but decided to swing by Gibbs' on her way.

 

It was there that she struck paydirt. Tony's and McGee's cars were both parked outside of Gibbs' house, That told her where the majority of her team was, so she'd start here. Parking around the corner, she slipped into the house, hoping to surprise them. The main floor was quiet, but before she could go down the basement steps, she heard some strange noises upstairs. Her curiosity building, she zipped off her boots to quietly creep up the stairs.

 

The upstairs was dim, most of the windows closed. Abby followed the one visible light, stopping in the hallway when she was able to see into what used to be Gibbs' spare room.

 

"Oh, my God." She barely whispered, but threw her hands over her mouth, not wanting to disrupt what she was watching. It was like all her favorite kinks rolled into one. Ziva was on the huge bed, dressed, or undressed, as Abby's favorite porn star. A cupless bra that pushed her breasts up, a garter belt that framed her perfectly trimmed bush, and high heels, all in crimson red. Even Ziva's lipstick was the same red, a beautiful accent to her softly curled dark hair. Ziva was laying on her side, her top leg up and over the hip of the man currently buried deep inside her.

 

Standing in the shadowy hallway, Abby couldn't see who was fucking Ziva, but as Abby looked closer, she saw that he was, in turn, being fucked by someone else. A third man made up the chain and Abby knew she was watching the entire team. She recognized Tim's scrotum, making him the middle man. She'd never seen either of the other two men naked, but she quickly sorted out who was who.

 

It was her favorite porn scene come to life and Abby instantly knew who had set it up for her. Only McGee knew about this kink of hers. He'd stood in back of her, holding her hands and touching nothing else as she'd watched, giving a running commentary until Abby had come without ever being touched.

 

Abby could feel her clitoris absolutely pulsing with need and she silently eased her thong down, shoving it in her purse after she'd stepped out of it. Afraid she'd make too much noise if she touched herself, she tightened her internal muscles with the rhythm her body was already setting up for her.

 

When Tim started speaking, Abby bit down on her hand to keep quiet.

 

"You like that, Ziva? You like having Tony deep in your pussy?"

 

"Yes, oh, yes. I want to touch myself, please."

 

"No, you don't. You'd rather have a soft mouth exploring every inch of you, tugging on your lips, a tongue circling around your clit."

 

Ziva just tossed her head back and moaned. Tim continued to talk. "Then that sweet mouth would continue on down to lick the base of Tony's cock and then his balls. What do you think about that, Tony? Your cock buried in Ziva, my cock in your ass and a soft mouth sucking on your balls."

 

"Fuck, McGee. You keep that up and I'm gonna come. Hell, somebody could probably come from just listening to you talk." At the end of the row, Gibbs grunted his agreement.

 

For the first time since Abby had arrived, Tim raised his head and looked over Tony's shoulder, directly at the door. "Wouldn't be the first time, would it, Abby?"

 

She froze, but could hear the amusement in Tim's voice. "Get in here, Abby." Busted, she shuffled closer to accept her punishment.

 

"Like what you see, Abs?"

 

She nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the cock sliding in and out of Ziva. "Can I play, too?"

 

"Well..." Tim drew the word out, watching as Abby edged closer. She was wearing one of her shortest miniskirts and when she stepped forward, he could see that the inside of her thigh was shiny. "Did you already get started?"

 

Abby stopped in her tracks, not sure how to answer that. She hadn't had her fingers inside herself yet, but she'd certainly been enjoying the sensations as she pulsed and throbbed and rubbed her legs together.

 

"Where are your panties?" McGee couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice as she held her purse up, the lacy edge sticking over the top. "Lift your skirt and show us."

 

She didn't have to be told twice and with a coy smile on her face she lifted her skirt and thrust out her pelvis to give a good view. She was totally shaved and the bedroom light reflected off her labia ring.

 

"Damn." Distracted, Tony lost his rhythm for a second, while Gibbs started slamming into McGee even harder.

 

"Easy, Jethro." Tim stroked Gibbs' flank. "You can't come until you've had Abby sucking on your balls." He laughed at the growl behind him and the whimper from across the room. "Not yet, though. Abby snuck in to watch, so she's going to have to watch a little longer. See the chair, Abby?"

 

Quickly she looked around and found a chair in the corner of the room. It was wooden and had plain arms on it. When she looked at it, Tim explained what she had to do. "Okay, pull it into the center of the room – pick a good spot where you can see."

 

Abby quickly moved the chair into position and turned for her next instructions. "Take the rest of your clothes off."

 

All that she was wearing was the short dress and it went flying off into the corner. Her tits were small and a gold ring hung from each nipple.

 

Tony couldn't help but stare. "Are those real?"

 

Tim laughed as he felt Tony's ass clamp down on his cock. "Sure are. You should see the pretty chain she has to connect all three piercings together."

 

"Oh, fuck."

 

Gently smacking Tony's thigh to keep him under control, Tim gave Abby her next orders. "Now sit down on the chair and drape your legs over the arms so we can see all of you."

 

"Oh." Spread out, she gasped as the air hit her wet cunt and reached for herself, but Tim shook his head.

 

"Nope, not yet. You just hang onto your knees and watch." Abby did as she was told, with a tight grip that was almost enough to leave bruises on her legs as she ground her ass into the chair.

 

Smiling at the wanton expression on Abby's face, Tim next turned his attention to Tony who was staring at the pale flesh, spread out for him to see. "Bet you never thought you'd see that much of Abby, did you, Tony? You looking forward to sucking on that clit? Bet that's the biggest one you've ever seen, isn't it?"

 

"Damn." A tiny corner of DiNozzo's mind was bothered by the fact that McGee was so much more experienced than him, but as long as the other man was taking him along for the ride, he really wasn't going to complain.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

By his internal clock, it was about five minutes before Abby started to whine. Gibbs smiled to himself and kept up his slow pace, just enough to keep himself hard inside Tim's ass, but not so fast as to push him towards completion. As in his daily life, Gibbs wasn't much of a talker during sex, but he enjoyed listening to Tim ramp up the excitement when Abby started complaining.

 

"Please, Timmy. I need it so bad."

 

"Oh, you do? What is it you need, Abby? You ready to have some girl time with Ziva?"

 

"Yes."

 

He smiled at the breathy moan. "Yeah? Then you want to suck on Tony's balls, lick the base of his cock?

 

"Yeeessss..."

 

"Then let your lips trail those few inches from Tony's balls to his ass, do the same thing to me while you watch me fuck Tony?"

 

By now Abby was vibrating so much that the chair was shifting, scooting slightly closer. "Please, Timmy."

 

"Please, what, Abby? What do you want? Maybe you're looking forward to having Gibbs' balls in your mouth? Oh, I know." Tim had a wicked smile on his face as he remembered the final moments of Abby's favorite scene. "You want to watch each of us come on Ziva's tits and then rub your boobs over hers."

 

Abby was making a funny little keening sound as she breathed hard through clenched teeth, trying not to come. "All of it, oh, I want all of it." She was grinding and sliding her ass back and forth so much that they could watch her clit slipping in and out of the puffy lips that surrounded it, a puddle of moisture gathering on the seat.

 

"Come here."

 

Just bringing her legs together triggered a climax and they watched her convulse, sliding out of the chair. Remembering her orders, Abby didn't touch her pussy, but she did tug on her nipple piercings a few times before she crawled over to join them.

 

"Ohh." As had been suggested to her, Abby was watching intently as Tony eased in and out of Ziva, close enough that the breath on her slit made Ziva shiver. Abby saw that and deliberately blew onto the moist flesh before diving in.

 

Ziva was also getting to work, circling her tongue around Abby's engorged clit before gently sucking on it. Tony raised up onto one elbow to better see what was happening. "That's it, Ziva, lick her pussy, yeah."

 

His words of encouragement shifted to pants and moans as Abby sucked one of his balls into her mouth, so Tim took over. "How's that feel, Tony? As good as you thought it would?"

 

"Fuck, oh, fuck..."

 

Tim shifted slightly and slammed into Tony's prostate. Tony let out a howl and ground back against him as a hand, he couldn't even tell whose, tugged on his balls just hard enough to stop him from climaxing.

 

It was only a few inches to travel before Abby's lips were on Tim. Her former lover was familiar territory, but she didn't want to push him over the edge. Shuddering as Ziva's tongue worked deep into her folds, Abby continued on to the man she'd never even dared fantasize about – Gibbs.

 

As she expected, her silver-haired fox was strong and firm all over with a heavy coating of hair over most of his body. She touched his cock, as it slid in and out of Tim, before kissing each of his balls. She thought about staying right there and sucking on him until he came, but Tony moved, distracting the chain.

 

"Gonna come." Tony pulled out and tugged off his condom as Ziva rolled onto his back. A few more strokes by hand and he landed several shots on her breasts.

 

Abby backed off enough for Gibbs and McGee to move into position and add their own contribution. Her chest now coated, Ziva rolled up and onto her knees as she smiled at Abby, who didn't need to be asked twice. The three men settled in for the show as the two women kissed and tongued each other, rubbing their breasts together. Once Abby was coated with half of the semen available at the moment they started playing with each other's nipples.

 

Ziva had managed to have probably close to a dozen small climaxes, but she was ready for the big one. A little shifting got her pussy against Abby's thigh, but Abby rearranged them so that her clit was rubbing against Ziva's. Apparently approving, Ziva was babbling in Hebrew as she thrashed around before eventually slumping against Abby.

 

Half hard again, Tony was slowly stroking himself as he enjoyed the view. "We should have score cards." It wasn't his usual head that got slapped for his off-color remark.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The girls retreated to the shower where Abby had hundreds of questions and Ziva explained what had happened in the hotel that night as they kissed and played with each other under the spray. Abby could have spent quite a bit of time, but Ziva tugged her out.

 

"Come, we can watch while we play."

 

Sure enough, the three men were in a circle, sucking each other. Abby was surprised. "Wow, they have, like, no refractory period."

 

Ziva knelt on the oversized bed, Abby behind her. "When we were exposed to the powder, McGee did not soften for hours and he had multiple orgasms. Tony and Gibbs would soften, but almost immediately harden with the slightest stimulation."

 

"And you?" Abby had her fingers buried deep in Ziva's most intimate folds.

 

Ziva was rocking her hips back and forth with Abby's movements. "I could not get enough of any of them. If I was not riding a cock, I was riding someone's fingers."

 

"Like this?"

 

"Yes." Reaching back, Ziva returned the favor.

 

After a few minutes, Tony noticed the action on the other side of the bed, grinning as Gibbs' cock popped out of his mouth. "So, does this mean we get to see a little more tongue action?"

 

Abby was the first to remember the conversation, when Tony had encouraged them to make up after they'd slapped each other when Gibbs had been in a coma. Grinning, she reached up with her other hand and turned Ziva's face towards her. Judging from the smile, Ziva remembered also and they kissed, devouring each other as their hands started exploring.

 

"Oh, fuck." Watching two women had always been a kink of Tony's and this was better than anything on pay-per-view. He shifted to his side, slowly stroking his cock as he moved away from Tim's mouth.

 

Tim wasn't offended, just shifted over and found Gibbs' cock so that a few minutes later he and Gibbs were sucking each other. Gibbs hummed appreciatively around the thick shaft and worked two fingers into his still lubed hole. Deciding to return the favor, Tim fumbled around for the bottle of lube. Since Gibbs had been at the end of the train earlier, it took a bit of prep work before Tim had several fingers buried in Jethro's ass.

 

Until the weekend of the pollen, Gibbs had never been much of a bottom, but he was rapidly learning to enjoy the sensation. Rocking back and forth on Tim's fingers, he encouraged him to give him more. "Yeah, that's it. Give it to me."

 

Tony was enjoying both shows but beginning to feel a little left out. He moved closer to the girls and they smiled at each other before crawling toward him. Abby reached him first and pushed him down flat. "If I'd have known what I was walking into, I'd have brought my strap-on." Grinning at the expression on his face, she started to lick and suck on his cock, sharing it with Ziva. When he started to get close, she tugged on his balls. "Not yet, Tony. Not until I'm ready."

 

He wasn't sure what she meant, but then they were rolling a new condom on his dick. Once that was in place Abby climbed on top of him, facing his feet, and sat on his cock.

 

"Oh, fuck."

 

Abby slowly tightened her internal muscles as she rode him for a few strokes before leaning back enough that she was laying on him. Heels on his thighs, she started pumping as Ziva settled in between his legs to suck on his balls.

 

"Oh, fuck."

 

On the other side of the bed, Gibbs and Tim enjoyed the show as Tony was dominated by the two women. Gibbs settled on his hands and knees, impatiently waiting for Tim to don a condom. "That's it, ladies, make him work for it."

 

"He loves it, doesn't he." Tim draped himself over Jethro's back, allowing him to whisper in his ear as he slowly eased into the tight passage.

 

Gibbs tried to push back against him, getting him inside quicker, but all that got him was a slap on the ass. "Damn it, fuck me."

 

"Oh, I will. Nice and slow to keep you on the edge for hours, Jethro." Then he proceeded to do exactly that.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Tony was beginning to think he might go insane with pleasure. Every time he was close to a climax, the girls would sense it and Ziva would give a sharp tug on his balls, just enough to pull him back from the edge. He looked over at Gibbs and McGee for help, but McGee had Gibbs pretty much in the same boat. From behind Gibbs, Tim gave him a smirk before rolling his hips, eliciting a howl from Gibbs.

 

"Damn it, Tim, harder. I need to come."

 

Instead of increasing his speed, Tim totally stilled and let go of Gibbs' hips, allowing him to slam back into him. "That's it, Jethro, ride my dick."

 

The wanton look on Abby's face as she watched them gave McGee an idea. He leaned close to Gibbs' ear and whispered his plan. Gibbs froze and grinned. "Oh, yeah."

 

"Ziva... Ziva." Gibbs had to speak twice to get her attention. "Move up and let Abby lick you. Kneel over her and give Tony a show."

 

The girls seemed to have a silent conversation, but it was quick, before Abby laid her head down on Tony's shoulder and waited for Ziva. While Ziva was shuffling into place, Tim and Jethro moved closer, Tim still buried deeply in his lover and their actions unnoticed. It wasn't until Jethro leaned forward and ran his tongue from Tony's balls, up the few inches visible of Tony's cock and into Abby's most intimate folds that she let out a squeal and Tony cursed. Distracted, Abby dropped her head back onto Tony's shoulder and Gibbs stopped too. Behind him, Tim slowed down and was just gently rocking against Jethro's ass.

 

"Gibbs."

 

He smirked at the howl, enjoying making her squirm. "Falling down on the job, Abs."

 

It took her a second to realize what he meant and lifted her head to reach Ziva. As soon as her tongue started to work on Ziva, Gibbs resumed what he was doing to her and Tony while Tim increased his own strokes.

 

Tim gave a throaty laugh as Abby struggled not to get distracted. "Suck on her clit, Abby, and see what happens." What happened was that Gibbs started sucking on Abby's clit. Abby caught on quickly then and pleasured Ziva in every way and with every oral fantasy Abby had ever had.

 

Abby could only moan her pleasure so Ziva became the vocal one, knowing that whatever Gibbs did to Abby, Ziva would also experience. Staying with one language was a bit of a problem for Ziva, but Gibbs caught enough of the Russian and French to get the general idea.

 

Tony was beyond making any recognizable sound. Between the living fantasy of watching one woman eat out another literally inches from his head, the tight heat on his cock and the pressure of Gibbs' chin between his cock and his balls delaying his release, he was in heaven. Behind Gibbs, Tim was orchestrating the whole thing and Tony vaguely heard Tim telling Gibbs to finger-fuck Tony right before Abby's pussy clamped down on him and she let out a scream. He tumbled after her, his world turning white when practiced fingers stroked his prostate.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

"Oh, my God, oh, my God." They had tumbled apart and Abby was laying on her back, legs splayed wide as her clitoris continued to throb. Before she could figure out what, or who, she wanted to do next, Ziva was crawling between her legs.

 

"It has been too long, I can't get enough." Ziva was at least speaking English as she started to lick and suck. Abby tugged her close enough so that they could get a true 69 going as she returned the favor.

 

Tony eventually raised his head enough to look at his four bedmates. Abby and Ziva were happily licking and sucking away on each other and next to them Tim had sat back on his heels and pulled Jethro onto his lap. Jethro's head was thrown back as he was lost in the sensations, Tim's cock buried deep in Jethro's ass, his hand loosely wrapped around his dick, lightly stroking it. Tim looked Tony directly in the eye and Tony understood the message. With one last look at the girls he crawled over to join them, licking Gibbs' cock like a Popsicle for a moment before swallowing it down.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Gibbs hadn't been aware the boys were up to something until he felt Tony's tongue touch him. Now he was thrusting up into Tony's hot mouth and down onto Tim's cock. He reached back with one arm and wrapped it around Tim's neck, pulling him close for a kiss while the other hand was on Tony's head, keeping him close.

 

Tim looked down over Gibbs' shoulder and smiled. That was one of his favorite views, but there was one even better. "Come on his face, Jethro."

 

Gibbs smiled and Tony immediately changed his tactic when he heard that, pulling back to suck on just the head of Gibbs' dick and rub it over his face. It didn't take long for Gibbs to let out a shout as he climaxed, covering Tony's face with several streaks of semen as Tim gave his own yell from behind him.

 

"Oh, yeah." Tony was laying on the floor, slowly licking his fingers. The girls joined him, adding their own tongues to the project while Tim and Gibbs slowly rocked against each other as they enjoyed the afterglow.

 

 

\---NCIS---

 

 

Abby quietly gathered her clothes while she watched her four favorite people contently sleep. As good as the day had been, she knew that it had been a one-time gift and she didn't want to make things awkward by overstaying her welcome. Gibbs woke as she was zipping up her boots.

 

"Abs?"

 

"Time for me to go, Gibbs. I'll see you guys on Monday."

 

"Sure you don't want to stay?"

 

"No." She watched as Tony snuffled and shifted until his face was pressed against Tim's back without dislodging Ziva, who was using his leg as a pillow. The movement disturbed Tim's sleep slightly and he pulled Gibbs' hand under his cheek before drifting off again. She smiled at the three as they settled and smiled again at the contented look on Gibbs' face as she repeated herself.

 

"No, but thank you. This... this was very special. I'm so happy for the four of you." Abby leaned down and kissed Gibbs' forehead before running her fingers lightly through Tim's hair. "Take care of each other."

 

"Always." Gibbs watched her walk out of the bedroom and then listened carefully, following her footsteps down the stairs and out the door as she locked it behind her. Then he looked back at his bedmates. "Always."

 

 


End file.
